À quoi servent les cravates?
by fleur de lisse
Summary: Tous installés dans le salon, les enfants Potter-Malfoy écoutent attentivement Draco raconter comment ils se sont mis ensembles, Harry et lui. Et si cela avait avoir avec les cravates? Pour un concours, corrigé


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors premièrement, cet Os était pour un concours sur le forum exceptionnel sur lequel je vais. (harryplusdraco . forumactif . net) Nous étions trois à participer. dororo03 qui a gagner la deuxième place, Ammara qui a gagner la première place, et moi. Je tien encore à félicité Ammara pour être la grande gagnante. **

**Deuxièmement merci à Music67love de m'avoir corrigé de sa propre initiative, elle a suprimé quelques fautes ! **

**Voila, bonne lecture.**

Wah… Quel beau tableau… Je vous décris ce que j'ai sous mes yeux. Il y a un homme vraiment sexy assit sur le divan, avec ses cheveux noirs en batailles, sa cicatrice sur le front en forme d'éclair, avec ses yeux verts émeraudes, qui tien sur ses genoux une magnifique petite fille de 9ans aux cheveux courts en dessous des oreilles, blonds platines, avec des yeux noirs comme le charbon.

Assit par terre accoté sur le divan, une jambe relevé, se trouve une fille de 17ans… Oh pardon ! 18ans, je ne m'y suis pas habitué ! Ça grandit si vite ! Hum… Alors une jeune fille de 18ans aux cheveux noirs qui trainent négligemment sur ses épaules, et descends jusqu'au bas de ses seins. Ses yeux sont bleus nuits, vraiment magnifique.

Finalement à ses côtés il y a un jeune homme de 15ans installé nonchalamment contre le divan, aux pieds de son papa. Il a les cheveux quand même assez courts, d'un blond très pâle, et des yeux turquoise. Quelqu'un peu me dire où ils sont allés chercher la couleur de leurs yeux ?

Bref… Tout ce beau monde est à moi ! Mon mari, Harry Potter, et mes enfants, Anne, Kristie et Logan Potter-Malfoy. Bah quoi ? Avec une potion les hommes peuvent avoir des enfants ! Quoi que c'est douloureux…

Et moi, Draco Malfoy, je suis devant, sur une chaise, à les regarder en souriant. Je suis fier d'eux. Je les adore tous plus que ma propre vie.

La raison pour laquelle nous sommes tous ainsi dans le salon ? Et bien Anne voulait savoir comment on c'est mis ensemble, comme on ne leur a jamais dit, ils ne nous l'avaient jamais demandés avant. Et tout le monde voulait savoir, et Harry voulait que ce soit moi qui raconte. Moi ça me vas.

-Vous savez, on avait 17ans ce jour là. On était amis depuis un moment déjà et la fin de l'année était là, puis un bal avait eu lieux, et c'est là que tout a commencé.

_Un jeune blond de 17ans était devant son miroir et essayait de mettre sa cravate, mais il était très nerveux, il tremblait un peu, et il n'arrivait pas à la mettre correctement. La fin de l'année était là, et il voyait ce bal comme un adieu. Il ne voulait pas dire adieu ni à l'école, ni au professeur, ni au élèves. _

_Il commença à s'énerver grandement et poussa un grognement. _

_-Putain mais elle va se mettre oui ou non cette putain de cravate à la con ?_

_Il entendit un rire près de la porte et sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu Harry arriver. Celui-ci se tenait devant l'entré de la chambre, en faisant un petit sourire amusé. Il portait une magnifique robe de sorcier, et ses cheveux étaient toujours autant désordonnés. Ils allaient dans tous les sens mais il avait l'habitude de les voir ainsi, et trouvait même que ça lui allait très bien. _

_Le brun s'avança vers le Serpentard toujours en souriant. _

_-De la difficulté Malfoy ?_

_Il lui jette un regard noir et il éclate de rire en venant à ses côtés. Il le poussa sur le lit doucement et commença à parler._

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Draco ? Ça se voit qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche ! Tu es nerveux ? Tu a peur que Parkinson te harcèle pour danser avec toi ?_

_Un petit sourire vint orner les lèvres du blond en secouant la tête d'amusement._

_-Rien… C'es juste que… Demain le train pars et ce seras fini de Poudlard pour nous. On ne verra plus Macgo avec son petit air pincé, ni Rogue avec son air dédaigneux et le sourire amuser du dirlo. Puis on ne reverra pas les premières années courir partout, excité de découvrir leur nouvelle école. Puis je ne surprendrais plus jamais Weasley et Blaise en train de baiser sauvagement dans un couloir…_

-Drago ! S'indigna Harry en bouchant les chastes oreilles de sa petite fille.

-Bah quoi ! C'est vraiment ça que j'ai dit !

Logan ricana et Kristie pouffa. Tendis qu'Anne ne comprenait rien. Elle est trop mignonne ! Et il faut l'instruire !

-J'ai pas compris à quoi il les surprenait…

- A rien ma puce, à rien. Aller Draco continu, et fait gaffe.

Son regard noir me fit pouffer. Hum…

_-Mais tu va quand même les voir ! Et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit quelque chose qui va me manquer, personnellement… Bref, on va continuer de les voir ! Et pour le reste tu peux toujours aller faire une petite visite à Poudlard parfois. Et je peux venir avec toi si tu veux._

_-Potter, je ne suis pas un gamin qu'on doit réconforter ! _

_Harry se renfrogna et se leva._

_-Parfait débrouille toi seul et compte plus sur moi, par ce que je ne serais pas là ! Ciao !_

_Le brun vint pour partir mais Draco lui attrapa le bras._

_-Attend… Je suis désolé… Reste…_

_En grognant Harry revint s'asseoir sur le lit._

_-Dit… Nous deux, on va encore se voir après Poudlard n'est ce pas ?_

_Harry le regarda et lui sourit avec toute la tendresse qu'il possédait, toute colère envolé. _

_-Bien sûr. Aller viens là que je t'aide avec cette euh… comment tu as dit ça déjà ? Cette putain de cravate à la con ?_

_Il lui sourit narquoisement en tendant ses mains vers son cou pour attraper chaque extrémité de la cravate. Le blond frissonna au contacte de ses mains contre sa peau laiteuse. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent doucement jusqu'à se frôler. Depuis combien de temps ils en rêvaient ? Ils ne s'en rendaient pas vraiment compte d'ailleurs. _

_La prise d'Harry sur le cou de Drago se raffermit et le baiser s'approfondit jusqu'à…_

-Bon Anna il est temps que tu aille te coucher ! Il est déjà tard !

-Mais L'histoire n'est même pas finie ! Et il n'est que…8heures ? Mais papa !

-Ils finirent heureux et eurent 3 enfants merveilleux. Aller au lit !

Je regarde Harry pousser Anna dans sa chambre en pouffant. Mais je n'aurais rien dit qui l'auraient choqué ! C'est très mal me connaître !

Logan me regarde en souriant narquoisement. Lui il me ressemble beaucoup quand j'avais son âge. Mais il est à Griffondor… Personnellement je ne vois rien de Griffondorien en lui mais bon…. Harry reviens quelque minutes plus tard et on voit qu'il s'est débattu avec la plus jeune pour la mettre au lit. Sacré Ryry !

-Bon alors reprenons.

_Jusqu'à ce que Draco se retrouve doucement allongé sur le lit. Le baiser était doux, savoureux, merveilleux… Ils se sentaient comme ailleurs dans un monde où rien n'existait sauf l'autre. _

_Le brun caressa la joue de Drago avec tendresse et lui sourit doucement. Il nicha sa tête dans son cou et le blond en fut attendrit. _

_Ils restèrent ainsi en s'embrassant doucement un bon moment avant d'entendre un grand cri de Blaise. _

_-Putain mais elles servent à quoi c'est putain de cravates à la con ?_

_Ils pouffèrent tous les deux en se regardant droit dans les yeux._

_-A quoi servent les cravates ? Murmura Drago. A trouver l'amour peut être…_

-Et voila !

-Oh c'est trop mignooooon !

-Anne ! Je croyais que tu étais supposé être couché !

-Mais je ne pouvais pas manquer la fin !

Oh la la elle fait sa petite bouille toute mignonne à laquelle il ne peut jamais résister. Il va bientôt ouvrir les bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y blottir… Et voila qu'est ce que je disais ! Je les adore tous… Même Kristie et Logan semblent attendrit… Je n'échangerais ma famille pour rien au monde

Fin.

**Voila la fin. j'espère que vous avez aimer, et je vous invite à aller lire ceux des deux autres concurentes, et à aller faire un tour sur le forum de music67love**


End file.
